Stopping the Forgotten
'Mission Details' *'Date': 2013-04-09 *'Submitted by': Shinkirō Gami *'Rank': A *'Overseer': Kantaro Uzumaki *'Recapper': Kantaro Uzumaki *'QP Reward': 6 *'Ryo Reward': 3000 'Ninja Team' *Shinkirō Gami *Tiburan Momochi *Nui Uchiha *Orr Tann 'Mission Profile' Goal: Steal some technology from a small outpost that Kumo, as well as Ame and the Gami, can analyze, find out any more information they can, and destroy the base Story: Nui, Tiburan, Shinkiro and Orr group up after a weird chain of events, leading them to a mission to clear out a forgotten base and take what they can to learn about their secrets. Mission Recap It starts with Orr, when he recieves a secret mission from the kazekage. The details are unknown, but it is a favor from the Raikage and cannot be known by the Sand village, to not stir up anger. After realizing he forgot to bring water,he goes to a nearby bar where he runs into Tiburan, who offers to come with him. In the meantime, Shinkiro is spending his day normally when Masaki tells him that he forgot to mention a mission request from Nui a few days earlier. Shinkiro gears up, and heads to Kumo as well. At the time, Nui was waiting for them at the front gate after being given the mission info from the Raikage. After all of the ninja greet at the front gate, they set off. During their time traveling to the fort, Nui debriefs everyone on the mission, and the known details. Others, such as Tibs, share information they have too. Suddenly they have a run in with the entire base's personal of 50 ninja and their captain. They attack. A fierce battle takes place involving many fire techniques, and Shinkiro's special willow dance jutsu to take out many of them. They get hits back though, using their devices to shoot beams at Shinkiro, and, after being splashed with a wave by Tiburan, they use the devices to charge themselves at the same frequency as the lightning tags thrown in by orr to survive, though many are taken out this way. During this time Orr charges a barrier which is disabled by the captain, but in doing so his device breaks, leaving him defenseless as Tiburan kills him. The rest of the "army" is taken out, and Tiburan is left unconscious after sustaining serious injuries, and Shinkiro immobile. Orr and Nui carry them to the base, where they subdue 3 ninja, then Nui searches the base for any thing useful for research. She comes across many of the devices, including the small ones, and the ones that shot grenades. She also finds blueprints for these, and an armory with many of the different grenades. She takes a small device, a big one, some blueprints, and many of the grenades, which she places in significant locations. Once the 4 shinobi are far enough, she blows up the base. "So much for keeping this quiet" she says, as they head back for Kumo. Category:Mission